Natural Disaster
by RockerChick08
Summary: She'd obliterated him... with those teary forest orbs of hers, and the mere speculation she'd come to any harm...


A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please enjoy. God bless!

**Natural Disaster**

The thunder... the lightening... the rains... and the winds had all ceased.

Outside.

But what was one to do when tsunamis began to rage on the inside?

Fierce, violent... shaking... quaking... _obliterating_ torrents...

Damon Salvatore was suffocating. Damon Salvatore was swiftly losing control and going under. Damon Salvatore was drowning.

***SEVEREWEATHERALERT**SEVEREWEATHERALERT**SEVEREWEATHERALERT***

Alabaster hands slowly push closed a mahogany entrance...

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Azure orbs hesitate at the greeting, before moving to meet inquiring chestnuts...

"Got too many up there, beautiful; I'm afraid you can't afford me."

"Touche."

"How is she?" boots, dirty from hours of walking... hours of wandering, head further into the Salvatore boarding house.

_Damn it! I can't just leave her behind!... Don't say it, Jeremy. Don't you dare... With all that power, is there any way to increase your odds?... _

"Asleep. I tried to coax her into it hours ago, but she was bent on waiting up for you..."

A dead heart awakens from tumult, before propelling it's owner into the manor living room...

"In the end, determination lost out against exhaustion."

Alabaster squeezes ivory appendage in passing, before latching onto a stair rail, wordlessly ascending.

***SEVEREWEATHERALERT**SEVEREWEATHERALERT**SEVEREWEATHERALERT***

Damon Giuseppe Salvatore trudges down the corridor, en route to one certain bedroom...

Not by chance. Not by subconscious wandering. Not by magical interference...

He heads there attentively and deliberately.

With heavy footfalls...

His foreboding is evident and nearly suffocating, coupled with ferocious torrents crashing about inside him.

But a force far greater impels him forward...

Need.

Need to see her... need to be near her... because even though he's listening to her breathing like a teenage fangirl deciphering lyrics to their favorite artist's new single... he still needs to see to make sure she's sincerely there.

Still needs to be within her 15 foot orbit to make sure she's safe...

But could he do it?

This was his question. This was his fear.

He hadn't been able to earlier...

The mere sight of her, hair mussed, clothes worn, and eyes tired and teary, had him instantly directing Elena to "get her to the manor," before flashing as far away as he could get.

Something very distinct snapped within the vampire in that moment.

It'd taken him hours to cool down, and even now he feels so unhinged and off kilter he's terrified to lay his blues on her again.

He wonders if she's fully grasped how crazy she drives him... Contemplates if she even realizes she'll be the death of him...

She has no idea the mere speculation of her in any type of pain is enough to send him into a maniacal frenzy.

***SEVEREWEATHERALERT**SEVEREWEATHERALERT**SEVEREWEATHERALERT***

Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie Shelia Bennett...

What the _hell_ had she done to him?

Even as Damon droops into the wall providing him a 7 foot distance from her long acclaimed bedroom entrance, he curses himself for asking the trivial question, because he knows with a stifling assurance.

She's ruined him. Utterly destroyed him.

Wave upon wave of furious tempest clangs and clatters within his very soul... _jolting_ him with memories dusty among cobwebs from their depths of captivity...

_Bonnie Bennett unconscious on the forest floor... crimson cascading down her neck..._

_Bonnie Bennett, arms wrapped around herself protectively... jade orbs filled with grief and sadness..._

_Bonnie Bennett glaring at him with disapproval and loathing..._

The vampire's hands clench into tight fists.

He'd hurt her. Many times. His teeth grind to think about it.

How he'd bitten her... was a huge benefactor in her Gram's death...

How he'd turned her Mother into a vampire...

He hates _recalling_ these injuries.

Considering the possibility of anyone else laying a hand on the witch...

It's a gateway to a horror unborn.

"Damon?"

Azure orbs rocket to the door across them, tide upon tide pulverizing their dark haired owner at the mere sound of her voice.

_Save her life. – Back at arm's length._

_Feed her blood. – Back at arms length._

_Search an island. – Back at arm's length._

_Bring her back from the dead... – Back at arm's length._

_Rescue her from another dimension... _

Something was very wrong. Something was very broken. He felt it hours back, the moment he'd laid eyes upon her. The walls he'd built... the holes he'd dug... the barriers he'd maintained...

They had somehow vanished without a trace.

She's ruined him. Utterly destroyed him... Obliterated him with those teary forest orbs of hers, and the _speculation_ she'd come to any harm.

"I know you're there. Don't you think I've spent enough time around you to recognize your looming presence?"

No voice mail would ever compare...

The vampire takes a deep breath, before slowly moving into the bedroom... blue gaze glued to the floor, and heart pounding with trepidation...

"Are you okay?"

The three simple words incinerate all apprehension and send Damon cannonading across the room, to land at her bedside, eyes burning savagely into hers.

"Where did you go?" she wisely changes the subject.

"Places." he quickly scoffs in reply, because he wants to hold her while she sleeps, and simultaneously strangle her.

She's trapped in another dimension, with a serial killer, and she asks him if _he's_ okay?! Would it _kill_ her to have one _single_ concern for herself?!

Lightning flashes... thunder rumbles... torrents of rain crash down... oceans and seas collide, overwhelming...

"I gathered."

"Oh, how charitable of you..." the man is more than prepared to leave the room, and is moving to do just that, when her small hand wraps around his wrist.

"Damon" gentle fingers slide down to grasp his hand. "I'm alright. See?" Bonnie slowly places the appendage onto her chest. "My heart's beating. I'm breathing. And I'm still in one piece..."

"Bonnie Bennett." her name is bit out through dangerously clenched teeth.

How does she _always_ seem to know what he's thinking?...

Long eyelashes... smooth caramel skin... one foolproof button nose... abounding pink lips... short, picturesque brown hair... is what the undead supernatural comes to face, as he kneels down to meet the witch's eyes, stern and commanding.

"Yes?" she answers soft, childlike, and vulnerable...

She's so maddening. So beautiful. So precious...

_I was seeing Emily, not you! I didn't mean to bite you! I regretted it instantly. - You have to know that! I sought you out at the 50's dance **and** Mystic Grill to ask for another chance, for crying out loud!_

Tidal wave upon merciless tidal wave rupture, blast, and boom destructively.

_I just wanted Katherine back. I didn't mean for your Grams to die! I'm sorry. I never wanted to cause you pain._

Lightening illuminates with a vengeance... preceding inconsolably detonating thunder.

_I tried so hard to come up with another way to save Elena that day! Turning your Mother into a vampire wasn't nearly as easy as you or anyone else believes it was!_ _Or as I pretended..._

Feelings... emotions... no longer buried... no longer caged... no longer deceptions... no longer devalues, Niagara powerfully, jerking and convulsing passionately about.

_You gave me aneurysm after aneurysm, and tried to murder me by incineration, but I never retaliated! You hated me... and I discounted how much I hated it. But I've never hated you!_

Tsunamis of unhinged affections... churning remorse... and blustering authenticity, storm and tear the vampire inside out.

_You're mine. You've always been mine, and you know it! You're my charge, to protect and keep._

Ocean blue orbs glare powerfully into forest green with the naked and unsheathed horde of cognition it literally pains him to keep from speaking.

"Listen up and listen well." the leather clad man edicts aloud instead, firmly gripping onto Bonnie's shoulders. "You have one more suicidal or sacrificial _contemplation,_ and I'll kill you myself."

He places one deep and lingering kiss upon her forehead, trying and failing in not recognizing the skip of heartbeat it generates from her... and the one it causes within him.

She's ruined.

Utterly destroyed...

Obliterated him with those teary forest orbs of hers, and the _speculation_ she'd come to any harm...

He loves Elena; he knows with everything in him. But... after tonight, he can no longer deny his care for Bonnie Bennett.

He cares for her. Deeply.

There's a natural disaster of pent up affection currently wreaking havoc on his entire insides, as proof...

Damon rises from the ground, making to finally leave the equally calming and suffocatingly tempestuous room, when her hand wraps around his wrist once more.

For reasons unknown as his innate protectiveness of her, he is somehow certain the soft understanding in her intent gaze communicates that she knows...

Every apology left unspoken, every attachment left unsaid... she knows. They don't need words to convey. They never have...

"Go to sleep." he tenderly caresses her cheek, fiercely ignoring the unforeseen burning of his lips to touch something other than her forehead, before flashing out of sight.

He cares for her. Deeply.

Maybe too deeply...

**Natural Disaster.**

A/N: Going back and viewing all the Bamon moments since season 1, this is ONE of the works the feels have produced. ;) Thank you so very much for reading. I do pray you enjoyed it, as I worked quite hard on it! If you find it in your heart, leave me a review to let me know! ;)

**Words of Wisdom:**

Please feel free to bypass if you don't believe, or feel you don't need! But on the chance that a single person benefit this...

Life is too tumultuous, unpredictable, and mystifying to stumble through alone. But blessedly, we don't have to.

We have the sole creator... the One with all power in his hands... on our side and in our pockets. If only we'd call upon him...

He loves us so much, even when we deny him and disobey him. He still stands, knocking at the door of our hearts, yearning to be let in.

Accept him. Call on him, in times of trouble! I dare you.

I dare you to put your faith and trust in the powerful name of Jesus.

Life will never be the same.

You will experience heartache and pain, just as the next person. Like the author of an award winning novel, God has created 3 dimensional characters, who must undergo trials and tribulations, in order to grow. But it is _all_ to better us!

Rest easy on the blessed assurance that "All things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are the called according to his purpose." (Romans 8:28)

We're all called. Now if only we could love...

Jesus wants to help us. He wants to lead and guide us through the storms of life. Call on him. Talk to him. Try him out. Put your trust in Him. Why spend another day in this problematic world alone?

"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.

Though preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.

Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever." (Psalms Chapter 23)

_Please_ be so very blessed!


End file.
